Universo Andrómeda/Historia
Entidad Desconocida: Puedo escucharlo... el latido... el Penitente... los ángeles con las mascaras de los malditos y los demonios con las alas de los benditos... ¿es aquella la luz que marca el inicio o... el final del túnel? Reencarnación o.. silencio eterno. Millones de años en la sombra, hermanos, el latido original nos llama... El Silencio Universal se acerca... Jueves 19 de Enero del 2562, 01:58 AM, Laboratorio Desconocido, UNSC Carmine, Espacio Profundo de Andrómeda (Sonidos de laboratorio) Cientifico 1: Bien.. el sujeto sigue dormido. Cientifico 2: Signos vitales estables. En un oscuro laboratorio repleto de ordenadores y pantallas enormes. Multiples científicos observaban con cautela a sus pies, debajo de ellos a través del cristal irrompible del que estaba hecho el piso. Se podía apreciar una sombría cámara en la que se podía ver, con una buena vista, una especie de cama en el medio, reteniendo a alguien o... a algo. Lider Cientifico: Excelente, mantenerlo así es nuestra máxima prioridad. (Con notable curiosidad) Cientifico 3: Pero... ¿Qué es? Lider Cientifico: Si todo va bien... Quizás lo averigüemos algún día. Cuando tengamos el permiso del los superiores y.. (Esperando respuesta) Cientifico 3: ¿Si? Lider Cientifico: El valorpara hacerlo... En el fondo de la cámara, una misteriosa silueta estaba rodeada de decenas de placas de titanio que lo mantenían preso. Unas luces rojas apenas iluminaban su contorno cuando esta silueta abre agresivamente sus siniestros ojos negros... con gigantescos iris rojos carmesís con una pupila negra en forma de cruz. Por otro lado los hombres de ciencia encima no habían notado nada y se mantenían calmados cuando una alarma sonó y la pantalla principal mostró lo temido; Estaba despertando y no parecía contento. (En su mente) Entidad: Puedo... escucharlo... (Asustado) Lider Cientifico: ¡Rápido! ¡Comiencen a inyectar los calmantes, los más potentes que tengamos! Cientifico 1: ¡Lo hago pero no hay efecto! Cientifico 2: ¡Miren! (Señala la pantalla principal) El extraño ser manifestaba una aura tenuemente luminosa roja a su alrededor, un grito desollador surge de este y el vidrio irrompible del piso se cuartea. Lider Cientifico: ¡CUBRAN EL PISO! Debajo del piso de cristal lentamente empezó a surgir una plataforma de titanio que poco a poco cubría el vidrio desquebrajado, en el fondo se pudo apreciar como el aura de la entidad arroja un destello tenue que destruye y lanza a velocidades increíble a todos las piezas de metal que lo mantenían preso; Una pesadilla había sido liberada. Justo cuando la plataforma de titanio estaba a punto de cerrarse.. desapareció. Seguido de esto los científicos apresuradamente miraron la pantalla principal y confirmaron, había desaparecido. (Asustado) Científico 4: ¿Donde esta? Líder Científico: ¡Déjenlo, tenemos que evacuar! Científico 5: ¿¡Quien carajos metió a esa cosa a la nave!? Líder Científico: ¡Solo corre! Los Científicos estaban a punto de correr hacia un pasillo cuando de pronto un poderoso impacto agujeró gran parte del centro de la plataforma. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la entidad apareció en el techo mirando con el más espantoso instinto asesino que aquellos desafortunados hombres habían visto en su vida, tal fue el impacto que muchos de ellos sufrieron un paro cardíaco por el terror indescriptible. Un hombre, en el suelo oculto detrás de un mueble de computadora comenzó a grabar con su teléfono el evento colocando el espacio de la cámara en una rendija, se aterro al ser testigo de como aquel ser se teletransportaba junto a los científicos y acto seguido... los despedazaba en un parpadeo. El hombre nervioso miraba por su teléfono cuando vio como el ser se levantaba en una cortina de humo rojo e inesperadamente desaparecía de nuevo. Como reflejo el hombre reacciono con miedo y quito su teléfono para ocultarse mejor y rezar para que no lo haya visto. (Entre distorsión) Entidad Desconocida: Humanos... La entidad aparece observando al hombre oculto acurrucado en el suelo evitando ver. (Sus ojos se tiñen de verde) Entidad Desconocida: ¿De nuevo...? En medio de la "madrugada" en la UNSC Carmine, un desafortunado científico tenía que vigilar el funcionamiento de una consola, arriba de esta se alzaba una ventana protegida con un grueso vidrio blindado que dejaba ver una sala completamente teñida en la oscuridad, sin embargo, una persona con unos ojos afilados podría ver una silueta rodeada de algunas tenues luces rojas, como si de una persona dormida se tratase. Por otro lado, el desafortunado científico recién asignado tenía que pasar sus madrugadas frente a una consola con confusos controles. Hasta donde le habían dicho; con cierto secretismo, solo tenía que presionar una secuencia de botones cada 4 horas, y el siguiente turno era en 2 minutos. Los continuos desvelos habían hecho al científico quedarse dormido repetidamente y había olvidado cargar su celular; su despertador no sonaría esta vez. Recién le habían asignado así que su reloj biológico aun no aparecía para despertarlo cuando fuera necesario, es más, este estaba en un sueño tan profundo que evidenciaba su falta de conciliar un sueño repadador. El tiempo avanzaba y el turno para apretar la secuencia de botones ya había llegado hace unos minutos. De pronto la oscura silueta detrás de la gruesa ventana empezó a moverse muy poco. Unos segundos más y esta empezó a moverse con más viveza. De pronto, una alarma apareció y de inmediato comenzo a inyectar tranquilizantes en vano; el cuarto se tiño de rojo y luego la misteriosa persona, o criatura, despertó y sin apenas esfuerzo rompió y arrojó unas fuertes placas de titanio que lo mantenían preso a la pared. Al verse en libertad después de mucho tiempo libero un desgarrador grito que dio paso a un sin número de cuarteaduras en el grueso vidrio blindado de la habitación. El científico despertó sumamente asustado y exaltado solo para ver como un aterrador ser atravesaba la cuarteada ventana de seguridad después de abalanzarse con la ferocidad más inenarrable que había visto en su vida; ahora el desafortunado hombre tenía una tenebrosa mano apretándole el cuello con la fuerza suficiente para abollar el titanio. El crujido no se hizo esperar y ahora un gran charco de sangre brillaba con la maligna luz rojiza de la habitación. Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 11:31 AM, Proximidades de Centaury IV Era el 2562, la UNSC Carmine después de haber viajado en desliespacio más de 8 años había logrado pisar el territorio de Andrómeda. Dejando atras las lagrimas de la batalla de Gaia, una intensa y sangrienta lucha encarnizada de una colonia exterior insignia contra una flota devastadora del Covenant, la UNSC lucho bien pero ante la supremacía tecnológica y numérica de sus enemigos no había mucho que hacer... Ahora la Carmine se acercaba lentamente a Centaury IV, el resultado del exitoso viaje de la UNSC Lone Traveler hace décadas atrás. Cabina de Mando El Capitán Taylor es uno de los hombres con más potencial en su historial militar, participó en numerosas batallas y alcanzo múltiples ascensos hasta que fue elegido para ser el responsable a cargo de la UNSC Carmine, la mayor nave jamas creada por la humanidad. Con sus más de 7 km y su grueso blindaje de una aleación de Titanio y Tungsteno la hacen un verdadero bastión. Un recinto que guarda la vida de medio millón de personas evacuadas de Gaia, todas con una esperanza y fe en que tendrán una nueva vida alejadas del peligro que representa el Covenant. El Capitán se encontraba en la cabina de mando observando detenidamente a Centaury IV en las lejanías mientras la nave se aproximaba. El Dr. Morrison entró bruscamente con unos documentos engargolados. Dr. Morrison: Capitan Taylor, le traigo un nuevo reporte de nuestras investigaciones, le aseguro que hay cosas muy interesantes ocultas en este papeleo (Deja el engargolado en una mesa y acomoda sus lentes con el dedo indice). Cuando termine de leerlo por favor vaya a verme a mi oficina. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo, buen trabajo... El Dr. estaba saliendo de la cabina cuando le interrumpe. (Con una voz en alto) Capitan Taylor: Dr. (Se acerca y con una voz baja le pregunta) ¿Como te sientes de que hemos logrado llegar a Andrómeda? (Sosteniendo una mirada seria) Dr. Morrison: Sinceramente no me sienta mejor, lo único que me provoca es intriga... Le explicare cuando vaya a verme a mi oficina... me retiro. (Sin voltear atrás levanta su mano en signo de despedida) El Capitán Taylor deja de ver al Dr. y camina a la ventana de la nave para observar detenidamente a Centaury IV. Un planeta que representa el triunfo de la humanidad que ha logrado salir de su propia galaxia así como una ultima esperanza. En su mente) Capitán Taylor: Centaury IV... un nuevo comienzo... Finalmente el Capitán sale de la cabina con el reporte del Dr. Morrison, paseándose por los pasillos observo a un grupo de marines moviendo grandes provisiones, entre ellos noto al Comandante Berrycloath. El Oficial al mando de los marines de la Carmine que siempre ha disfrutado de ordenar, mantener la disciplina así como buscar la seguridad de sus hombres. (Con voz alta) Comandante Berrycloath: Vamos marines, ¡muévanse, que hoy es un gran día! (Nota la presencia del Capitán y se acerca amigablemente). Hey Capitan Taylor, ¿como se encuentra, que tal el panorama de esta mañana? Capitán Taylor: Me encuentro bien gracias... todos lucen muy ocupados y enérgicos últimamente, me alegro por todos. (Con una sonrisa) Comandante Berrycloath: Da bastante gusto ver que todos están felices de haber logrado llegar a Andrómeda, hemos escapado de la guerra y tenemos toda una galaxia para empezar de nuevo así que todos debemos de trabajar y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante. (Se coloca al costado del capitán y le da un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda). Capitán Taylor: Eso espero Jack... eso espero... Centaury IV es todo lo que le queda a la humanidad si nuestros hermanos que se quedaron atrás fueron... (Triste)' Comandante Berrycloath': Sería una lastima... pero aun estamos nosotros, (Con un gran optimismo en su rostro) mientras sigamos de pie la muerte de todos aquellos que lucharon por sus hijos no habrá sido en vano. Es por eso que tenemos que trabajar duro para sacar adelante a todos esos niños que cuentan con nosotros. (Alegrándose)' Capitán Taylor': Tienes razón, mucha... Comandante Berrycloath: Confío en que todo saldrá bien, nos vemos luego Taylor, mis soldados me necesitan. (Se marcha) Capitán Taylor: Hasta luego Jack, que todo valla bien. Taylor continúo su caminata por la nave hasta llegar a su habitación, un recinto de 15 m² con paredes grises y un techo de color gris claro, las paredes estaban adornadas de pinturas abstractas y clásicas del periodo realista, entre las cuales destacaba una copia bastante grande del Concierto de flauta de Federico el Grande. Además unos muebles modernos y minimalistas se acomodaban dando bastante espacio para caminar, en el centro se alzaba una mesa con unas cuantas botellas del más fino vino que se podía conseguir en Gaia, por supuesto estas estaban sin abrir... como si de una reliquia se tratara debido al gran valor sentimental que el Capitán tenía por ellas. Dio unos pasos por su habitación observando todas sus pertenencias, inesperadamente observó una fotografía en su mesa que inmediatamente le hizo acercarse a verla, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un cuadro familiar, era él de pequeño con su padre y madre posando con un segundo plano bastante impresionante, se trataba del Valle Stearthansoon, una impresionante obra de la naturaleza en Gaia. Miro con nostalgia su fotografía hasta que lo coloco en su pared, tras esto decidió ir al baño a tomar una ducha... mientras se bañaba se detenía a recordar las escenas que la batalla de Gaia había dejado en su mente. Después de varios minutos recordando, se apresuro a bañarse pues tenía mucho trabajo por delante. De pronto la IA de la nave utilizo una bocina del baño para interrumpirlo con su peculiar acento japones. IA Katsu: ¿Capitán? Hay novedades muy interesantes para usted. Capitán Taylor: Katsu... Sabes que no me gusta que te introduzcas en mi baño... IA Katsu: ¿Señor...? ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por las mismas trivialidades? Capitán Taylor: Olvídalo, dime que es lo que pasa. IA Katsu: Hay unos disturbios en Detroit en el Sector A. Un grupo de Rebeldes buscan tomar un centro comercial del distrito de Canderdale, el General de Brigada Reach se hará cargo, por otro lado el Almirante de Flota James Griffin solicita hablar con usted por una videollamada privada... Capitán Taylor: Entiendo... (Suspira) ¿Podrías hacerte cargo esta vez? Me informas lo que te diga. IA Katsu: Me temo señor que no podré cumplir su deseo, el Almirante solicito claramente su intención de hablar únicamente con usted y nadie más. Capitán Taylor: ¿Que podría ser tan importante...? De acuerdo iré en unos minutos. IA Katsu: Entiendo, preparare un canal privado en su ordenador protegido por mi en todo momento, disfrute su ducha, cualquier inquietud hágame saber, hasta luego Capitán. Taylor se apresuro y al termino de 10 minutos salio de la ducha, mientras caminaba sobre el frio suelo se acerco al lavabo. El sonido de las ultimas gotas caer de la regadera rompian tenuemente el silencio mientras el Capitán se miraba con detenimiento. Era evidente que los años lo estaban arrastrando a la vejez. En un intento de verse con más detalle se acerco al espejo pero notó que una pequeña ruptura se produjo súbitamente, seguido de un extraño ruido metálico, Taylor se giro buscando la fuente del sonido pero este parecía provenir de los más profundo de la nave. 11:49 AM, Zona Militar Seath, Camaras de Sueño Criogenico El Sector Militar, el lugar donde miles de soldados viven y entrenan a diario, la mayoría son marines pero entre la tripulación de la Carmine se encontraban varios escuadrones de ODST, todos sobrevivientes de la batalla de Gaia. De entre la Zona había una subdivisión que albergaba a miles de cámaras de sueño criogenico donde descansaba solo el personal importante ya sean militares, oficiales y/o civiles. Un grupo de científicos con batas descansaban y tomaban cerveza en un cubículo mientras escuchaban una buena selección de Rock. Científico 1: ¿Que le dirás a Karla acerca de tu despido, Ernesto? Ernesto: ¿Despedido? (Ríe) Todavía no me vas a ver fuera de este barco en mucho tiempo, hablare con Elena y veras que no me votaran... al menos no por ahora. (Toma una buena porción de cerveza)' Científico 2': Seamos realistas Ernesto, últimamente no has hecho mucho en las investigaciones y en tu nuevo puesto ya te han visto dormir mientras se suponía que tenías que monitorear a los durmientes. (Apenado) Ernesto: ¿Quien te ha dicho eso Colin? Colin: El Superintendente, ya sabes, de vez en cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él en mi ordenador. (Sorprendido) Ernesto: ¿¡Qué, cómo!? Científico 1: Después de todo Colin ahora ocupa un cargo de Monitor de Seguridad desde ayer, ¿no lo sabias? Ernesto: No... diablos Eloi, ¿por que no me tienes al tanto? Eloi: Lo intente idiota, ¡ayer te llame pero no estabas en linea! ¿Que estabas haciendo? (Apenado) Ernesto: Bueno, ayer fue mi día de descanso así que... Colin: ¿Sí...? (Apenado) Ernesto: Bueno ya saben, lo que hace un hombre cuando esta... Un hombre alto de bata entra azotando la puerta fuertemente interrumpiendo la conversación de aquellos hombres de ciencia, al notar la presencia de su superior de inmediato procedieron a esconder las cervezas que estaban bebiendo tranquilamente. (Escondiendo su cerveza) Colin: ¿Dr. Laurent? ¿Que hace aquí Doc? Dr. Laurent: Pasaba cerca cuando recordé que Ernesto fue asignado al área (Se acerca a Ernesto y con una voz muy seria) ¿Vas a cagarla de nuevo Ernesto? (Nervioso) Ernesto: No señor, por supuesto que no. Dr. Laurent: Excelente (Grita) Rápido, vengan a la cabina de control de las cámaras de sueño criogenico o los despido. Como era de esperarse respondieron sumisamente a la orden de aquel hombre, apenas en un respirar ya estaban en la sala y el Doctor comenzó con sus ordenes. Dr. Laurent: ¿Como se encuentran...? Colin: Análisis pre-eliminares muestran que no hay problemas. Dr. Launrent: ¿Cabo Hamilton? Colin: Señales vitales en perfecto estado. Eloi: Individuo NO. 251, 289, 569 y 912 presentan altercados en su mecánica motriz. Colin: No. 24 parece tener un ligero daño en su sistema respiratorio, nada grave. Ernesto: Los civiles se encuentra correctos, ningún problema. Dr. Laurent: No. 251... espero que no sea grave, chicos levanten a los ODST de inmediato que es una orden del mando. Colin: Entendido señor, despertandolos en 3, 2, 1... El Dr. toma el control del micrófono central y se dirije a los ODST. (Por el micrófono) Dr. Laurent: ¿Me escuchan ODST's...? Levántense que ya han pasado 10 años desde que el Covenant nos pateo el trasero. Colin: Señor Laurent... no nos recuerde lo que paso hace una década. (Enojado) Dr. Laurent: ¿Sirve de algo olvidar lo que pasamos? Más vale recordarlo para así motivarnos a no caer como aquella vez... No vuelva a interrumpirme o le restituiré de su cargo. Colin: De acuerdo... Las frías cabinas de los ODST se abrieron tras un largo letargo, tras superar el estado amodorrado, la amargura de despertar tras unos episodios tan oscuros como fueron la batalla de Gaia se hizo presente dentro de la mirada de aquellos soldados. Sin embargo en algunos era completamente diferente, en vez de estar deprimidos estaban completamente confundidos esperando indicaciones. El Dr. Laurent dio un fuerte respiro antes de hablar por el micrófono, a toda voz pronuncio su discurso. Dr. Laurent: Soldados, son las 11 55 horas, 20 de Enero del 2562... tenemos buenas noticias para ustedes, hemos llegado a Andrómeda... De inmediato la muchedumbre de soldados rugió al escuchar tan reconfortante logro. Dr. Laurent: Silencio muchachos, habrá más tiempo para festejar. Por ahora el mando ha solicitado que se preparen para ordenes dentro de unas horas... se les ha autorizado el acceso a sus dormitorios así que aprovechen para bañarse o hacer lo que tengan que hacer para que, a las 14 horas vayan a las cafeterías a comer todo lo que necesiten... posteriormente se les avisara cual es vuestra orden. Antes que nada tienen que pasar por una revisión medica más adelante. Sigan esta puerta y llegaran al equipo medico que los atenderán. En marcha soldados. Los ODST se marcharon poco a poco, eran bastantes hombres los que tenían que atravesar unas puertas no muy grandes, entre las filas se escuchaban bastantes conversaciones que cuestionaban el hecho de haber llegado a Andrómeda. "¿Como ha sido posible...? ¿Nos estarán jugando una broma...? Suena ridículo haber viajado tanta distancia en tan solo unos años, que no me venga con una estupidez tan grande como esa" Son unas de las frases que se podían percibir, se podía decir que dudaban y no creían que fuera posible haber viajado tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo ya que las naves humanas son muy lentas... ¿Cuál sera la explicación a este enigma? Los ODST se reunieron por equipos, en una esquina de la sala se encontraba el legendario escuadrón Lima, un grupo de 5 hombres y una mujer que han vivido en carne propia la interminable campaña genocida del Covenant en múltiples ocasiones. Sargento Spencer: Joder Frederik, mejor dejalo ya, si es verdad pues que lo sea... Aunque a mi también me cuesta creerlo, se que nuestras naves son rápidas a comparación de las que habían hace unos siglos pero viajar millones de años luz en 5 años a cualquiera lo sorprende... dejar de hablar de ello. (Emocionado)' Frederik': Pero Sargento, necesitamos saber si de verdad estamos en Andrómeda, sabes que siempre he soñado con conocer esta galaxia desde niño. (Se retuerce estirando la espalda) Barrick: No se tu, pero a mi me da igual... solo quiero darme una jodida ducha... Alex: Ahora que lo mencionas, yo igual, seguro que Rohan... también (Nota que él no esta con el grupo) (Adormilado e ignorando la conversación, se encontraba David recargado de una pared) David: Espera un segundo, ¿donde esta Rohan? Barrick: Es verdad... ya nos alcanzara. (Se levanta) David: Tenemos que encontrarlo. (Despreocupado) Barrick: No te preocupes, seguramente estará hablando con alguien más. David: Bueno... quizás tengas razón. (Se recarga nuevamente en la pared y cierra los ojos) Estoy exhausto, necesito dormir. Barrick: Ironico, acabas de pasar 6 años durmiendo en un maldito tubo congelado y ahora quieres dormir. David: Eh, no creo que sienta muy bien para el cuerpo. Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 12:00 PM, S. Civi/Piso Inferior, Distrito Dinan, Detroit, UNSC Carmine Una alarma comenzó a sonar repetidamente en una habitación oscura aunque algo elegante, un hombre continuaba durmiendo a pesar de la molesta alarma que había colocado, de pronto las cortinas se abren dejando pasar la suficiente luz como para despertarlo. Inteligencia Artificial: Jhonnie, es hora de levantarse, ya son las 12 en punto y su jefe lo espera. Adormilado toma su almohada y trata de dormir boca abajo) Johnnie Hamilton: Joder Ivette, déjame en paz esta vez... Johnnie Hamilton, un adolescente civil superviviente de la sangrienta batalla de Gaia, su gran inteligencia y habilidad para leer los comportamientos de las personas lo hicieron de vital importancia para la ONI. Es por ello que ahora es un destacado miembro de la Policía Especial de Detroit, que se encarga de investigar profundamente a los rebeldes. Ivette: Lo siento señor, pero tienes que ir a tu trabajo. (Se voltea y observa su móvil) Johnnie: Vale esta bien... Es viernes así que tengo el fin de semana por delante... (Da un paseo por la interfaz de su teléfono hasta que recibe un mensaje de texto) (En pantalla) Elena: Jhonnie, deberías de tener cuidado cuando vallas por las calles, hay... muchos disturbios últimamente... Mantente alerta hagas lo que hagas Johnnie Hmailton: ¿Cuidado... Estar alerta? (Mira a su televisor y este se prende) Esos idiotas no entienden. Johnnie cambio de canales hasta que se detuvo en un noticiero. Presentadora: Siempre se han presentado múltiples levantamientos de los rebeldes en los sectores bajos, pero jamas había ocurrido uno como el de esta mañana... (Aparecen grabaciones del atentado) un grupo de rebeldes entraron armados a un centro comercial de Canderdale donde, lamentablemente, mataron a 5 personas. Aunque los esfuerzos de los policías fueron buenos los rebeldes terminaron por secuestrar a una niña y escaparse del lugar, justo antes de que las fuerzas especiales, (Una imagen de James Reach llegando al lugar con sus soldados aparece) lideradas por el General de Brigada James Reach llegaran... Jhonnie Hamilton: (Apaga el televisor) Esos inutiles, no pueden llegar a tiempo... Jhonnie se levanta de su cama y se come una galleta de un empaque que estaba en un pequeño mueble junto a su cama, seguido de esto entra a su baño. Después de varios minutos sale y se arregla rápidamente para luego entrar a su cocina, saca de su refrigerador comida rápida que introduce en su horno de microondas, se sienta y observa el reloj varios minutos en silencio mientras espera su desayuno. La inteligencia artificial de antes aparece frente a el en su mesa. Una IA adolescente delgada de ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro que viste de una ropa juvenil que recuerda a un estilo scene/emo de los inicios de la década de los 2000. Ivette: ¿En que piensas? Jhonnie Hamilton: Nada especial... ¿podrías darme algunos informes de las ultimas actividades rebeldes? Ivette: Por supuesto, desde hace 2 meses que los rebeldes han incrementado sus movimientos en sus distritos bajos de origen como el 20, 21, 21A y 23, comenzaron asaltando tiendas, secuestrando personas... pero el atentado de esta mañana es el primero que no ocurre en alguno de sus distritos bajos sino, en el prestigiado distrito de Canderdale. Las autoridades se han alarmado y han reforzado los cruces para evitar el paso de cualquier persona y... Jhonnie Hamilton: ¿Estas diciendo que se han infiltrado en los distritos altos? Ivette: Bueno no podría decirte con certeza pero... eso parece. Algunos rumores indican que el numero de rebeldes esta creciendo en gran medida... su comida esta lista. Tras unos segundos, el horno de microondas se abrió y Jhonnie toma su comida. Jhonnie: Vaya Ivette, parece que sabes todo lo que pasa en esta casa y... fuera de ella. Ivette: Seré una IA domestica pero créame que soy más que eso señor Hamilton. (Sonrie y comienza a peinar su cabello) (Un poco fascinado) Jhonnie: Increíble... espera ¿porque continuas llamándome "señor"? Tengo 25 y no me veo nada viejo. Ivette: ¿Recuerdas que tengo 17? Para mi ya eres un señor. (Confuso) Jhonnie: Pero... lo que tu digas... (Come su desayuno) Ivette: ¿Algo más que quieras, continuamos con nuestra música, algún vídeo? Tengo más de 9000 canciones en mi memoria que podría escuchar. Jhonnie: Gracias Ivette, cuando vuelva del trabajo podríamos escuchar ese álbum que me recomendaste. (Hace memoria) ahora recuerdo que tiene tiempo que no he escuchado las viejas canciones de mi banda favorita de mi adolescencia. Ivette: No se diga más. (Aplaude y sonríe) Una canción de The Neighbourhood comienza a sonar en la cocina. '' (Sonríe) '''Jhonnie': Ha pasado mucho tiempo... (Se entristece) lastima que los miembros no sobrevivieron a Gaia... que lamentable. Finalmente Jhonnie termina de comer y acude a su baño donde se lava los dientes rápidamente. Ahora esta listo para dejar su departamento. Camina hacia su entrada pero encuentra una revista electrónica en una cómoda. Finalmente termina de hojear la revista y antes de salir de su departamento se despide de Ivette. Jhonnie: Hasta luego Ivette. Ivette: Adiós Jhonnie, suerte. Jhonnie sale de su vivienda y se encuentra con un gran pasillo por el que camina y se encuentra con un vecino, un hombre de 59 años algo delgado, parecía que estaba enfermo. (Sacando sus llaves para abrir su departamento) Vecino: Hola Joseph los miembros del Departamento de Seguimiento Rebelde de la ONI cuentan con máxima discreción y confidencialidad... nombres, registros, facturas falsas.. etc, ¿como estas? Jhonnie: Bien Leo, ¿y usted...? Veo que sigue enfermo, ¿ya ha ido a ver al medico? Leo: Si, me ha dado unas medicinas nuevas, dice que mi enfermedad puede ser causada por la comida, hay rumores de que las frutas y verduras están empezando a tener químicos extraños a causa de estar tan modificados genéticamente. Jhonnie: Si, he leído acerca de eso antes de salir de casa... es una rabia que sea ilegal cosechar uno sus propias plantas. Leo: Si... (Estornuda) el mando de la Carmine tiene medidas muy estúpidas... seguro que es por eso que los rebeldes cada vez son más. (Da una palmada amistosa) Jhonnie: Quizás Leo, no se preocupe que seguramente la policía hara algo al respecto, confié en que ellos se encargaran de ellos. Leo: Los rebeldes no son los culpables Joseph, el mando de la nave lo es. (Pensando) Johnnie: ¿Lo dice en serio? Leo: Si Joseph, deberías de saberlo ya, después de todo eres un genio. Bueno te dejo, tengo que tomarme mis medicinas y descansar. (Abre su puerta y antes de cerrar se despide) Adiós Jhonnie. Jhonnie: Vale, hasta luego... (Camina por el pasillo hacia un elevador. En su mente) ¿De donde ha sacado eso...? Tras unos minutos de descenso Johnnie atraviesa el vestíbulo del edificio hasta salir de este, deslumbrando el impresionante exterior. Una fría ciudad con altos rascacielos para dar cabida a miles de personas, pero estos flaquean ante los imponentes edificios de ascenso que alcanzan el techo, del cual sobresalen pequeños edificios invertidos. Al alejar más la vista se percibe que la ciudad esta rodeada de grises paredes de metal que se pierden a lo lejos. En efecto, es una ciudad introducida en el interior de una gigantesca nave. Una brisa rápida y misteriosa entro por la ventana de un dormitorio oscuro cubierto con pinturas de paisajes lluviosos, una chaqueta militar descansaba en una silla de escritorio colocada justo junto a la cama, donde alguien parece dormir profundamente. Era el mismísimo Rohan Franhoith, un ODST de Élite veterano de la Batalla de Gaia, junto a su escuadrón afrontaron a hordas de Covenant y llevaron a cabo heroicas acciones en operaciones sumamente importantes, si bien fueron duros golpes para el Covenant, nada podía detenerlos de arrasar el planeta. Dentro de su sueño, un túnel oscuro con apenas unas luces que iluminaban, de una manera pobre las viejas paredes pintadas con cientos de grafitis juveniles por los que él parecía caminar con su traje ODST bastante dañado. De pronto un estruendo tenue y lejano ocurre, en cuestión de segundos el túnel tembló débilmente haciendo que cayera polvo, las luces del lugar empezaron a apagarse lentamente mientras que su respiración y ritmo cardíaco empezaba a acelerarse pero al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizo, estaba enfocado en atravesar aquella penumbra que llenaba a ese sucio pasillo. Unos sonidos graves constantes y amargos empezaron a sonar, como si de una orquesta alienigena sonara en lo más profundo de aquel lugar. Sin dejarse intimidar, Rohan continuo caminando ciegamente por el sitio, con solo el sonido de pequeñas corrientes de agua caer por las paredes así como sus pisadas en los charcos que estas dejaban, avanzo sin mirar atrás. Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a la vez que el ritmo cardíaco de Rohan empezó a subir de nuevo, aunque la escena fuera espeluznante, él continuo su viaje hasta que encontró una linterna tirada iluminando unas marcas de sangre talladas fuertemente en la pared. De pronto algo toca a Rohan por el hombro, este voltea violentamente y asustado revelando con su linterna el rostro de un soldado ensangrentado que pronuncia una sola linea antes de desaparecer en la penumbra. De inmediato Rohan despierta de su pesadilla, con su respiración y ritmo cardíaco a tope, después de unos segundos se da cuenta de que esta en la habitación de una clínica, minutos después de un medico llega. (Con un acento español y Sorprendido) Médico: Vaya, pero si has despertado ya, menos mal, pensábamos que estarías en coma indefinidamente. (Confundido, agitado y hostil) Rohan: ¿Coma...? ¿¡Que ha pasado, donde estoy!? Médico: Sera mejor que te tranquilices por ahora, estas muy agitado... no vaya a ser que te de un paro cardíaco. (Calmándose) Rohan: Esta bien... dígame que paso cuanto antes... Medico: Rohan, te encuentras en una clínica privada del sector civil, te encontraron vagando por las calles de Detroit hace unas horas, cuando te intentaron ayudar simplemente te desmayaste y sangraste por los ojos... (Sorprendido) Rohan: ¿¡Que!? No recuerdo nada... iba a dormir a mi habitación y... vació. Médico: Así que tienes amnesia, no te preocupes ya tenemos analisis preeliminares y parece que no paso nada en tu cerebro... aun quedan por hacer otras pruebas para comprobar que estas completamente bien y por supuesto, ayudarte a recuperar la memoria. Rohan guardo silencio, esperando que el Medico siguiera con su explicación. Médico: Se que esto es muy repentino para ti, pero por ahora mantén la calma. Contactaremos con el mando militar y les informaremos de tu situación. Rohan asiente con la cabeza y desvía su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación que dejaba pasar una luz fria que no venía muy bien para las sensaciones. Médico: Soy el Doctor Evans, cualquier problema puedes tocar ese boton que esta en la pared junto a tí e inmediatamente una enfermera vendra, ¿Vale...? El paciente continua mirando la ventana sin responder. (Ligeramente cansado) Dr. Evans: Vale, tengo que retirarme... Finalmente el Doctor se retira y deja solo a Rohan que continuaba mirando la ventana sin parar, al cabo de unos segundos unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. 2538, Jericho IV Rohan y David se encontraban discutiendo muy intensamente en un callejón. Él acababa de salir de un Centro Psiquiátrico, donde fue torturado físicamente y mentalmente. Hasta que después de mucho sufrimiento y de estar cerca de ser asesinado logro escapar. (Lleno de furia) Rohan: ¡Muérete, no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! (Golpea fuertemente a David, arrojándolo contra unas bolsas de basura) (Limpiandose la sangre que brotaba de su boca) David: Yo solo quise ayudarte... Rohan (Levantándose lentamente) Rohan regreso y tomo del cuello a David, empujándolo fuertemente contra la pared. (Fríamente) Rohan: Tu conocerás el infierno en el que una vez yo solía estar. (Lo suelta agresivamente y se marcha 2554, Gaia El sonido de las hélices de un Falcon sonaban gravemente en las cercanías mientras Rohan acababa de recibir una herida de plasma en el pecho, agonizante, estaba siendo cargado desesperadamente por David mientras hordas del Covenant disparaban a sus espaldas. David: ¡Mierda hermano, te sacaremos de aquí! Varias balas de carabina impactaron contra la espalda de David, pero este, no dejaba paso a que el dolor se apoderara de él. Continuo corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el Falcon, que estaba a punto de irse gracias al intenso fuego que estaba recibiendo. (Disparando desde el Falcon) Marine: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos...! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! David logra subir, de inmediato cae agotado al suelo del Falcon, dejando detrás de si un chorro de sangre. Marine: ¡Sácanos de aquí! Finalmente se elevan, desde las alturas el fondo de una tarde rojiza se hacia presente, cientos de rascacielos estaban incendiados y otros colapsaban llenando de polvo a Nueva Lyon, era el fin, la capital había caído, en un instante un Crucero Covenant comenzó a disparar su proyector de plasma. David: Lo logramos hermano... lo logramos... (Se desmaya) Las palabras de David apenas fueron escuchadas por Rohan, este estaba agonizando y unos segundos más tarde perdió el conocimiento. Hoy, UNSC Carmine (Mirando unas placas de identificación colgando de su chaqueta) Rohan Franhoith: Soy un idiota... Condenados a la perdición, los humanos siguieron el camino que se les había destinado desde antes del nacimiento. Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 2:04 PM, Departamento de Seguimiento Rebelde de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval, S. Civil Piso Superior, Distrito Dinan, Detroit, UNSC Carmine El sonido de las manecillas de reloj se perdían en el silencio de la oficina del Capitán O'Neal, un hombre mayor de unos 55 años muy respetado por sus colegas los cuales a menudo lo llaman un entregado a la justicia. Todos los días se le veía intensamente activo en sus labores, pero esta tarde algo lo mantenía inmóvil observando unas fotografía en sus manos, al cabo de unos segundos su teléfono sonó pero el Capitán no aparto su mirada. De pronto la puerta se abre, por fin atrayendo la atención de O'Neal, era Johnnie sosteniendo una caja de pan y 2 vasos de chocolate caliente. Johnnie: ¿Interrumpo algo? (Exhalando fuertemente) ' Capitán O'Neal:' No, siéntate, me alegro de que hayas llegado. Johnnie: Gracias (Cierra la puerta con su pierna, deja las cosas sobre el escritorio y se sienta) Perdón por llegar tarde, el trafico estaba como nunca...Creí que necesitarías unos bocadillos. ¿Novedades? Capitán O'Neal: '''¿Aparte de atentados...? Ninguna. (Frunce el ceño) Johnnie': Parecen ir en aumento, casi todos los de la policía están trabajando fuera, no se dan abasto. (Toma una pieza de pan y lo remoja en el chocolate) '''Capitán O'Neal': Si esto sigue al mismo ritmo en unos meses el mando tendrá que hacer un movimiento duro, y no sera nada bonito. Johnnie: ¿Toques de queda? (Da un bocado) (Tomando una pieza de pan) Capitán O'Neal: Peor, podrían hacer una purga. Johnnie estaba a punto de dar un sorbo al cafe pero se detiene al escuchar a su superior y mantiene el silencio unos segundos. Johnnie: ¿Es una broma? Suena un poco exagerado. Capitán O'Neal: Es exagerado... (Agarra el paquete de fotografía que había mirado y se los pasa a Johnnie) Esas fotografías no lo creen. Johnnie las abre y a pesar de su horrible contenido este no hace más que llevarse una mano a la barbilla mientras las observaba con una mirada sería Jhonnie: ¿De cuando son...? Capitán O'Neal: Adivina. Johnnie: Todas son de esta mañana... Capitán O'Neal: La Policía las tomó, nos las cedieron hace 2 horas, la mayoría de nuestro personal esta investigando con todo su esfuerzo pues es una prioridad detenerlos de una vez por todas. Las fotografías pasaban, una era un hombre sin camisa degollado botado en un basurero, otra eran restos de carne humana en una bolsa, una mujer asesinada en un apartamento, y lo peor apenas comenzaba, un hombre tan brutalmente despedazado en un callejon que provocaba nauseas aparte de preguntarse si el asesino es humano... (Johnnie fruncio fuertemente el ceño). Johnnie: Esta fotografía... ¿Es un humano capaz de hacer esto? Capitán O'Neal: Si te refieres al hombre en el callejon... no lo se... Un silencio se mantuvo hasta que Johnnie decidio pasar a la siguiente aunque esa imagen quedara grabada en su mente para siempre. Capitán O'Neal: La ultima es de hace poco... quizás la reconozcas. (Remoja su pieza y le da un bocado) Los rebeldes la difundieron por las redes y están amenazando públicamente con matarla si no liberamos a sus colegas. Johnnie mira la ultima, era una niña amordazada iluminada por la tenue luz de una ventana a su costado. Johnnie: La niña de las noticias... ¿Como se atreven... Qué hacemos aquí? ¡debemos de darles caza! Capitán O'Neal: Esperaba que dijeras eso, el caso de la niña ya esta siendo investigado por todos mis mejores hombres, excepto por uno. Johnnie: ¿Que me toca...? Capitán O'Neal: Llegaste tarde así que ya todo esta repartido por ahora... Un colega mio que trabajaba en una constructora fue asesinado, lamentablemente no había personal para investigarlo así que creo que podrías hacerte cargo en persona. Johnnie: ¿En persona? Se supone que nosotros no somos policias, esta estricatamente prohibido que... (Es interrumpido) (Cansado)' Capitán O'Neal': Era mi hermano... mi hermano. Johnnie: Oh... lo siento. (Desvía la mirada) Capitán O'Neal: Solo esta vez, Johnnie, necesito que atrapes a los responsables lo más rápido que puedas... Johnnie: Pero señor... esta bien... Cuente con mi mejor esfuerzo. Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 3:29 PM. El sonido de la maquinas funcionando y la estresante melodía del trafico no dejaba de aullar en las cercanías del área de construcción. (Con una mirada fría) Johnnie: Así que es él. Johnnie se encontraba en cuclillas analizando el cuerpo de un trabajador cruelmente asesinado con una varilla incrustada en el pecho... unos extrañas apuñaladas en el estomago y lo mas extraño, tenía el cuello destrozado como si alguien lo hubiese presionado fuertemente a la pared antes de clavarlo. Johnnie: ¡Es esto... obra de rebeldes? Trabajador: Si, lo encontramos esta mañana, no sabemos cuanto lleva ahí... Johnnie: A juzgar por las apariencias parece que fue asesinado ayer en la noche. (Se gira) ¿Que paso ayer? Trabajador: ¿Como...? (Temeroso) Bueno, unos colegas trabajadores nos contaron que... cuando estaban trabajando en sus horas extras... en la madrugada escucharon unos ruidos extraños alrededor de ellos... lo suficientemente aterradores como para salir corriendo y pues... Johnnie: Lo encontraron esta mañana... Trabajador: Así es... ¿Cree que hayan sido los rebeldes? (Regresa a ver el cuerpo) Johnnie: No lo se... Johnnie se levanta y hecha un vistazo al lugar, el cuerpo estaba metido en medio de 2 almacenes que se encontraban en una zona alejada de las construcciones del momento, era un lugar mas o menos prudente para dejar el cuerpo y huir rápidamente. Al cabo de unos segundos una cámara de seguridad de un edificio cercano que apuntaba a la escena del crimen fue vista por Jhonnie. (Susurrando) Johnnie: Así que hay una cámara. (Toma su smartphone y marca a la Policía Especial) ¿Jack? Estoy aquí, donde mataron al constructor, dile al equipo forense que vengan, creo que podrían haber huellas en el lugar... (Recibe una respuesta) De acuerdo. (Termina la llamada y habla con el trabajador que le acompañaba) Por favor, vaya a la entrada del lugar, espere a mi equipo y guialos aquí. Trabajador: Claro. Jhonnie se marcha y al cabo de unos minutos llega al pie del edificio, era una sede empresarial de una compañía que habría cobrado un lugar en la nave para asegurarse de sobrevivir del Covenant. Luego de mirar el lugar decide entrar, sin ningún problema gracias a su identificación policial falsa. Habla con la recepcionista y pide instrucciones para ver al encargado de la vigilancia. ... Jhonnie llega a una habitación oscura, únicamente iluminada por las numerosas pantallas que descansaban sobre un escritorio desordenado al fondo. Johnnie: Un clásico... (Hecha un vistazo al escritorio) Un libro cerrado boca abajo estaba sobre el escritorio y él no tardo en tomarlo. "La muerte del ultimo antiguo" por Adrien Faure... (En su mente)'' Parece un libro interesante. Un hombre viejo, caucásico y delgado con una estatura media entra a la habitación. '''Guardia de seguridad': ¿Disculpe? Johnnie: Oh, perdone usted, pensé que no había nadie. (Deja el libro en el escritorio) Veo que gusta la lectura. (Con un notorio mal humor) Guardia de seguridad: Cuando no tienes nada que hacer y detestas los smartphones... es lo que queda... ¿Que quiere? Johnnie: Bueno... soy un enviado de la policía de Detroit, hubo un asesinato muy cerca de aquí y me gustaría revisar una de sus cámaras que apuntaba al lugar. Guardia de seguridad: Lo siento, pero nuestra compañía se niega a mostrar el contenido de las cámaras. (Confundido) Johnnie: ¿Esta hablando en serio? Esta entorpeciendo una investigación policíaca. Guardia de seguridad: Son la políticas de la compañía, esta perdiendo su tiempo. Johnnie observa una nota sobre el escritorio con un símbolo un tanto extraño grabado. Johnnie: Ese símbolo... ¿Qué es? El hombre rápidamente esconde la nota y con un humor cada vez peor contesta. Guardia de seguridad: Si quiere acceder a las cámaras consigase una orden y buena, ahora vallase por favor. Johnnie abandona el lugar sin decir una palabra, mientras caminaba por el lugar decidió investigar, hace unos meses escucho los rumores de una empresa que estaba usando sus influencias para obtener materiales robados para la fabricación de equipos informáticos ilegales. Algo le daba la corazonada de que se encontraba en la sede de ella. Johnnie: ¿Ivette? Ivette: ¿Johnnie...? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que marcaste a tu propia casa. (Con voz baja) Jhonnie: No tengo mucho tiempo, así que quiero que investigues una empresa, se llama INT Industries. Cualquier cosa interesante dímelo. Unos pasos sonaban muy cerca de Johnnie, así que este de inmediato se esconde en un cuarto de servicio y mete su smartphone en un bolsillo de su chaqueta para silenciarlo lo más posible. Ivette: Esta bien. ¿Quieres que te busque en la copa o indago debajo del iceberg? Supongo que quieres lo oculto... ¿Estas ahí? Unos hombres pasaron justo delante del cuarto de servicio, sus conversaciones se escuchaban claramente para los oídos atentos y afinados de Jhonnie. Hombre 1: Es un asco que haya unos policías enfrente del edificio. Hombre 2: Era de esperarse, ese sujeto fue asesinado justo enfrente. Hombre 3''': Bueno, que se le va a hacer.... a trabajar muchachos. (En su mente) '''Johnnie: Si él supiera que hay uno aquí... (Hecha un vistazo a la habitación oscura en la que estaba, no había más que artículos de limpieza, tras unos segundos afina la vista en señal de suma seriedad y se acerca al fondo del cuarto) Ivette: ¿Hey? (Toma su teléfono) Jhonnie: Dame la información que tengas. Ivette: ¿Primero me ignoras y ahora quieres que te hable? Johnnie: Ivette... Ivette: Vale esta bien... INT Industries... es una corporación multimillonaria especializada en el desarrollo tecnológico y armamentista fundada en Reach y más tarde trasladada a Gaia, planeta donde crecieron económicamente de una manera un tanto dudosa y a costillas de prácticamente tratar como esclavos a sus empleados. Llegaron hasta el punto de crear influencias y presiones en departamentos gubernamentales de la ONI de dicho planeta... fueron los principales impulsores de proyectos tales como el muerto Programa: SPARTAN-G y... Johnnie: Háblame más de sus escándalos... Ivette: En el 2543 se les acuso de sabotear un sindicato que luchaba por los derechos de los empleados de la compañía, 2 años más tarde surgieron supuestas noticias que exponían que la corporación despilfarraba dinero en fiestas lujosas y extravagantes, exclusivas para millonarios... Johnnie: ¿Hay algo relacionado con rebeldes y sectas? Ivette: No... parece que no. Johnnie guarda un ligero silencio hasta suspirar de cansancio para finalmente terminar por fruncir el ceño antes de responder Jhonnie: Hay algo en esta empresa que no me agrada, siento como si ya hubiera tenido problemas con ellos en el pasado. Ivette: ¿Los estas investigando? Ten cuidado, no hay una buena reputación detrás de ellos. Johnnie: Descuida, yo me las puedo arreglar sin problemas. Ivette: Si tu lo dices... Unos instantes después Johnnie recibe una llamada inesperada ... tras algún tiempo, abandona el cuarto de servicio en el que había pasado cerca de 5 minutos. Al salir notó un silencio inusual en los pasillos. Las manecillas de un reloj postrado dejaron de sonar cuando Johnnie comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador más cercano. Al entrar, no había nadie, el botón de la primera planta fue presionado y de inmediato el elevador continuo con su tarea cotidiana mientras las clásicas melodías sonaban en él. La mente de Johnnie inicio su odisea en la búsqueda de la palabra INT Industries en su memoria, imagen tras imagen, suceso tras suceso y nada parecía estar conectado. A llegar a la planta 6 un hombre vestido de traje negro entra al elevador, se coloca justo al costado de Johnnie y un incomodo silencio hace su aparición. El hombre parece mirar fijamente la puerta del elevador mientras su acompañante lo mira de reojo. Finalmente una sola palabra rompe el silencio. Hombre desconocido: ¿Johnnie... Hamilton? Una fuerte alerta resuena en la conciencia de Johnnie, parecía que el peligro estaba cerca. (Serio, sin perder la compostura y mirando fijamente la puerta) Johnnie: ¿Johnnie Hamilton? No me suena, seguramente me ha confundido. (Serio, sin perder la compostura y mirando fijamente la puerta) Hombre desconocido: Estimado Johnnie Hamilton... he escuchado acerca de usted, sé quien es, a que se dedica, donde vive y... su pasado. (En su mente) Johnnie: ¿Quien diablos es este sujeto? Hombre desconocido: No se preocupe, no hay nada que temer por ahora, (Avanza y presiona un botón que detiene el elevador para después lentamente hundir su dedo en el indicador del ultimo piso) Le aconsejo no enseñar su identificación... Johnnie abre intensamente sus ojos y recuerda el instante en el que mostró su identificación... falsa para acceder al edificio, no puede dar credibilidad de que lo hayan identificado con esa tarjeta, algo tan simple parecía haber comprometido su destino. (En su mente) Johnnie: ¡Es imposible! El hombre finalmente retira su dedo del botón del ultimo piso y el elevador sumisamente obedece ese cambio de dirección tan súbito. ... Una gota, una gota es lo que pido para limpiar las penas de este mundo, recuerdo Gaia, un planeta triste en el que llovía casi todos los días, desde pequeño supe que mi vida no sería del todo... alegre, claro esta que mi familia me dio buenos momentos, pero en el fondo... siempre sentí un vació, un vació que con la lluvia parecía llenarse. Esas tardes de regresar de la escuela en el autobús, y ver la lluvia caer en la ciudad ahogaba mis penas internas. Ahora una lluvia en esta metrópolis seca y moribunda, es lo único que pido y no puedo obtener. El Escuadrón Escarlata disfrutaba de su regreso a la vida, después de permanecer en un tubo congelado, con una reconfortante cena en un elegante y atestado salón. Dotado de paredes de ladrillo, muebles de madera clásicos, una iluminación natural de una chimenea además de unas tenues luces marrones, y como cereza del pastel, una pieza de jazz interpretada en vivo. Un recinto con una atmósfera sumamente cálida que lo convierte definitivamente en un bar que podría satisfacer los más exquisitos gustos de la nobleza. El bar estaba bien colmado de gente, contaba con la presencia de muchísimas personas y todas estas relucían con una apariencia que evidenciaban su gran estatus social, parecía que las festividades por la llegada a Andrómeda no se habían hecho esperar esta noche. Como era costumbre el Escuadrón Escarlata estaba en una esquina para que sus conversaciones militares no fueran escuchadas por muchos. Frederik: Ahora que estamos lejos del Covenant, que haremos. Digo, somos ODST así que nuestro labor era luchar contra esos calamares genocidas... pero ahora parece que todo esta tranquilo. Alex: ¿Tranquilo? He oído que en el corazón de la nave hay una creciente actividad "rebelde". (Golpea amistosamente a Barrick) David: Escuchaste eso viejo, como en los viejos tiempos. (Se cruza de brazos) Barrick: Esos malditos nunca aprenden y no aprenderan... al menos no nos van a despellejar vivos como los Covenant. (Deja su vaso de cerveza en la mesa) SGTO. Spencer: Correcto, aunque no podemos estar muy seguros de que clase de descarriados son. Es decir que no sabemos si hay relación entre estos hombres o el Frente Unido de hace unas décadas, porque si es así... no me imagino de lo que serán capaces de hacer si se lograron infiltrar en el mayor proyecto de la humanidad. David: Vamos jefe, no creo que sean de verdad tan peligrosos. Alex: En caso de que no tengan relación con el Frente Unido, ¿que motivaría a estos nuevos rebeldes? Barrick: Puede que simplemente sean unos desgraciados psicopatas que quieran prenderle fuego a toda la nave. (Rie) David: Eso sería espectacular, como se vería incendiada todo el interior de la nave. SGTO. Spencer: La verdad no tenemos mucho material para hablar de ellos, recuerden que acabamos de salir del crio... Un hombre con un traje muy elegante se acerca a la mesa, interrumpiendo la conversación. Hombre desconocido: ¿SGTO. Spencer, me permite un momento? (Observa un momento al hombre como si sintiera haberlo visto antes) SGTO. Spencer: Mmm... Claro. (Se gira hacías sus compañeros) Denme un minuto. El Sargento se aleja junto aquel hombre, mientras tanto un pequeño silencio aparece en la mesa hasta que el sonido de la espuma saliente de una botella de cerveza de la más alta calidad corta la pausa. (Sosteniendo una lujosa botella de vino y alzándola) David: Oh si, de la buena muchachos. Frederik: Venga David, parece que no te vas a detener hasta que te encuentres tirado en el piso suplicando ayuda... David: De que hablas, ¿solo porque ya me he tomado 5 cervezas...? Eso no es nada. Alex: ¿Al menos la vas a compartir? (Acerca su vaso) Barrick: Estoy listo amigo, tiene muchisimo tiempo que no disfrutamos de una buena ronda. David: Por supuesto que la voy a compartir porque haremos un brindis por esta gran victoria. Alex: Claro, no todos los días logras llegar a Andrómeda. (Toma su vaso) David: ¿He?, de que hablas, me refiero a mi aniversario número... no se pero ya llevo muchos años desde que deje de ser un fumador adicto. (Rie y golpea fuertemente en la espalda David estrellándolo en la mesa) Barrick: Eres un idiota, jajajaja. David: ¿Oye que te pasa? ¡Casi reviento la botella! (Riendo y salpicando un poco de vino en la mesa) Alex: ¿Es que no pueden estar serios? (Hablandole a Alex) Frederik: Por supuesto que no, después de todo mientras estabamos en Gaia, David nunca dejo de lado sus estupideces... Alex: Es verdad. La conversación entre estos dos continuaba mientras David y Barrick empezaban a forcejear en el fondo, Barrick no dejaba de reir alegremente mientras que su contrincante sostenía una mirada asesina y... borracha. Frederik: Sabes, eso es lo que admiro de él. Estar en medio de un caos repleto de muerte y tristeza siempre me deprimia y me mantenía nerviso. Pero David mantenía su optimismo y nos alegraba los momentos de intensa carga emocional... eso me ha hecho pensar en lo valioso que es para nuestro grupo. Alex: Vaya, no sabía que pensabas de esa manera. Me impresiona. (Toma su vaso de vino y bebe un poco) Frederik: ¿Porque debería de impresionarte? Alex: Bueno... cuando David hacía sus comentarios tu te mantenías a la ofensiva reclamandole porque decía esas cosas en momentos como los que pasabamos. Frederik: Oh, bueno eso era debido a... no podía entender el porque de que se mantuviera con el animo así, yo estaba muy tenso y simplemente no lo entendía. Se me hacía ridiculo. Pero ahora pienso en que eso nos ayudaba. Barrick y David terminan de forcejear, uniendose de nuevo a la conversación. (Adormilado) David: Oigan de verdad que tuvimos suerte de que nos invitaran a esta cena... (Balbucea antes de caer dormido en la mesa) Barrick: Eso de ser el escuadrón ODST más importante de la nave si que sienta bien Jajaja... (Mira a los platillos que tienen en la mesa y que todavía no tocan) Esa comida es buenísima, después de 5 años desde la cruda derrota y nos sirven esto, voy a desabrochar el cinturón. Frederik: Más bien deberías de agradecerle al Sargento, él tiene buenas influencias... sin el estaríamos en casa comiendo frijoles... ¿No te lo dijo? Me dijo eso camino aquí. Barrick: Bua, no lo sabía. Entonces me alegro de que sea nuestro jefe, (Golpea la mesa) no podríamos tener esto sin él. (Eructa) (Levanta la cabeza y toma su vaso) David: ¡Brindemos por el jefe! (Se vuelve a dormir) Alex: ¿Te lo dijo de camino? Frederik: Si, es que nuestros apartamentos están cerca así que nos encontramos. Mientras tanto el grupo de jazz dejo de tocar y en el escenario el mismo hombre de traje se acerca. Alex: Hey, es el tipo de hace un momento. Hombre: Muy buenas a todos, soy el Capitán Taylor, espero que estén disfrutando de esta exquisita gala. Me siento muy honrado de poder estar en la cabeza de la celebración de... esta noche. la Carmine no hay como tal una noche o un día ''Como ya saben hace unas horas la Carmine después de un largo viaje ha logrado arribar a Andrómeda. ''El publico se alegra aunque algunos no mucho en señal de escepticismo (Sorprendido) Frederik: ¿Oyeron eso? Pero si se trata de un Capitán.(Voltea a ver a Alex) Y tu lo llamaste "el tipo de hace un momento" (Rie) Hombre: Les contare una historia, si solo una y sin mucha importancia. Cuando era solo un jovenzuelo de 12 años rodeado y abrigado por su familia en una humilde urbe de un planeta que pocos recuerdan. Hijo de un respetado granjero y de una humilde vendedora de zapatos, también estaba mi hermano mayor y mi hermana menor. Nunca vivimos muy cómodos con nuestro padre que era un poco... agresivo. Pero podíamos vivir mas o menos en calma y disfrutábamos unas niñez casi normal asistiendo a la escuela del pueblo y jugando en el lodo. (Rie ligeramente) Aun recuerdo cuando yo y mis amigos nos aventamos con nuestras bicicletas por una vereda hasta terminar cayendo en un sucio lago. Hubieran visto a nuestras madres en el instante en el que llegamos a nuestro vecindario pareciendo monstruos de un pantano. Aunque las cosas parecían ir bien para nuestra infancia, muy a pesar de tener que mirar hacia otro lado cuando mi padre se pasaba de copas y golpeaba a mi madre y nos gritaba. Eramos un tanto felices. Sin embargo las cosas empeoraron cuando se extendió cada vez más el rumor de que el Covenant estaba aproximándose a nuestro planeta... El temor se extendió en cada uno de las personas de mi pueblo, así que la tendencia de que la gente se fuera iba en aumento y pues... entre ellos se marchaban mis amigos, aunque ellos no quisieran irse sin nosotros. Mientras tanto mi padre cada vez mas demente no quería que nos marchásemos a pesar de nuestras repetidas suplicas. Era evidente que tenia esquizofrenia y tan solo estar cerca de él representaba un peligro. Nuestro vecindario cada vez estaba más desierto así que nosotros; mis hermanos, madre y yo, intentamos marcharnos una noche, pensamos que nuestro padre estaba dormido pero cuando íbamos a cruzar la puerta él apareció entre las sombras y... finalmente la escena del crimen apareció... Mi padre asesino a mi madre sin tentarse el corazón, luego intento violar a mi hermana pero mi hermano mayor se interpuso pero él era muy joven así que no pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo... fue muy traumatico ver a ese demente que una vez llamamos padre violar fieramente a mi hermana, pero en medio de esa escena tan horrible la fortuna nos sonrio... Un marine irrumpió en la casa y mi padre en un intento de matarlo termino con una bala en la cabeza... El publico parece incomodarle aquella historia; caras serias y algunas tristes comienzan a manifestarse. (Suspira) Si... Se que esta trágica historia parece estar fuera de lugar... Ese día por primera vez sentí el deseo de proteger a los demás y de llevar la justicia a todos los lugares. Por arte de magia mi determinación creció enormemente cuando averigüe de que la presencia del Covenant en el sistema planetario estaba confirmada y como consecuencia una operación de evacuación de la ciudad se había llevado a cabo... pero unos cuantos detestables empresarios en las naves de evacuación habían usado su poder para influenciar a los oficiales para marcharse antes de tiempo; ¡mucha gente se quedaría abandonada!... Sin embargo un par de marines se habían negado rotundamente a marcharse de la ciudad no sin antes verificar que nadie se hubiera quedado atrás... Con honor y valentía, abandonaron las naves y salieron en busca de resegados... Y así es como uno de ellos curiosamente termino por encontrar la traumatica escena de mi familia... Escuche de sus actos, de su valentía y de inmediato supe que quería ser como ellos... Un Marine... El publico reacciona con regocijo e inspiración al escuchar la fuerte motivación, de pronto el telón se cerro y al cabo de unos minutos se abrió revelando toda una fila de oficiales uniformados, estandartes, e incluso unos drones aparecieron para grabar la escena. Todo lo adecuado para una ceremonia militar casual estaba ahí. Damas y caballeros quiero que conozcan a unos hombres excepcionales, seguramente algunos de ustedes ya lo conocerán. Denle la bienvenida al ¡Sargento Spencer Rowling y al Cabo Jake Davis! Desde atrás del escenario aparece Spencer Rowling y avanza en el escenario mientras el publico le recibía con calurosos aplausos. El Sargento es un hombre bien conocido entre el ejercito ya que el es la cabeza de uno de los escuadrones ODST más importantes. Spencer Rowling surge detras del escenario ahora vestido con un elegante uniforme militar, camina en el medio de 2 filas de marines y oficiales mientras lo saludan con una indudable muestra de respeto, adecuada para el líder de un escuadrón tan destacado como el Equipo Escarlata. Que han combatido y llevado al exito innumerables misiones durante la batalla de Gaia. Por su parte, el publico lo recibe con cientos de aplausos. Barrick: Pero si es el jefe, hasta que le dan la muestra de respeto que se merece... (Dirigiéndose a Frederik) aunque no hubiera estado tan mal que nos mencionaran a nosotros. ¿O no? Frederik: Tienes razón, pero creo que este banquete es suficiente paga... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿al Sargento no le incomoda ser el centro de atención? Alex: Si pudo sobrevivir a las hordas Covenant, no creo que esto sea mayor desafio. (Con cierto nerviosismo) Sargento Spencer: Estoy muy halagado de tener la oportunidad de estar aquí en el escenario y espero que esten disfrutando todo... Me siento muy entestecido de... recordar la terrible historia del Capitán Taylor... Es una pena que Jake no pueda estar presente pero tuvo ciertas complicaciones debido al sueño criogenico. Es un excelente soldado aunque... un poco frió. Si se preguntan porque estoy al frente... Es porque yo fui aquel marine que salvo la vida a aquellos jóvenes, nunca me imagine que aquel desafortunado niño se convertiría en nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Taylor... Esto nos demuestra que sus palabras fueron completamente verdaderas, después de esos eventos la determinación que residía en él era tan extensa que lo llevo a superar las adversidades hasta ser el honorable hombre que es ahora... (Sonríe) Yo siempre... (Mira a su escuadrón en las mesas de hasta atrás) Siempre he sido un hombre regido por buenos valores, no puedo... no soy capaz de marcharme y dejar a alguien atrás... Recuerdo ese día muy bien... 23 de noviembre del 2534 - Oposo II Era una noche muy fria, la nieve comenzaba a caer y teñir la ciudad de blanco, varias naves de evacuación civil estaban en una plaza en el centro de la ciudad esperando llenarse para huir al Crucero . Yo era un marine encargado de guiar a los civiles que se acercaban hacia las naves. No llevabamos mucho tiempo desde que comenzó la operación cuando empezaron a llegar menos pasajeros, parecía como que ya no habían más pero aun así estaba seguro de que muchas personas todavia no llegaban, pronto los adinerados y con mejores influencias hicieron que los oficiales al mando dieran la orden de retirada; aquella gente quedaría abandonada, imaginen saber que haz sido abandonado en una noche gélida y que pronto el Covenant destruiría todo. Yo me nege a mis Oficiales, desobedecí sus ordenes y pedí ayuda a varios de mis colegas, teniamos 2 warthogs de tropas y un piloto de pelican se había ofrecido a no dejarnos solos. Junto con ellos investigamos las zonas alejadas de la pequeña ciudad lo más rápido que podiamos. Pronto encontramos varías personas pobres y ancianos que no querían abandonar sus humildes hogares... justo cuando ya me iba a retirar escuche gritos en una pequeña casa no muy lejos de mi... me acerque y por una ventana presencie la grotesca escena... de inmediato entre y aquel hombre, sorprendido de mi presencia, intento atacarme con un cuchillo, después de un rápido forcejeo dispare con mis pistola... Mi corazón estaba muy asustado en ese momento y no podía de lamentarme por lo que esos niños estaban sintiendo... Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que la fragata Palmproff se marchara del planeta así que tome a los niños en mis brazos y corrí con todas mis energías hasta el punto de reunión más cercano... Al final todos nos reagrupamos y subimos al pelican, eran cerca de 20 civiles que habíamos logrado rescatar. Finalmente el pelican nos llevo hasta la fragata que estaba en el espacio y así fue como terminamos por abandonar el sistema antes de que el Covenant llegara. (Se acerca al SGTO. Spencer y da un cálido apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo) Capitan Taylor: Damas y caballeros quiero que quede claro la gran gratitud y aprecio que tengo hacia el Sargento, es por ello que he decidido condecorarlo además de ascenderlo. Todos los oficiales y marines se forman detras de ellos e inmediatamente cumplen con el protocolo militar adecuado. Mientras tanto un oficial camina con una caja hasta el Capitán y antes de abrirla se saludan como es debido. El Capitán toma una medalla y el oficial se retira después de que se volvieran a saludar. Ahora se acerca a Spencer que de inmediato hace el saludo marcial seguido del Capitán, después le coloca la insignia de su nuevo rango correspondiente a Sargento Maestro y ahora le entrega la importantisima Medalla de la Armada, una condecoración entregada a aquellos miembros del Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC o la Armada, premiandoles por haber ejecutado un acto de heroismo que arriesgara la vida. (Cerrando los ojos y en su mente)' SGTO Maestro Rowling': Lo hemos logrado, lo hemos logrado Jake. En un lugar completamente distante. Rohan continuaba en su habitación en el hospital mirando unas placas de identificación que sostenía en sus manos. (En su mente) Rohan: No pude hacer nada más... (Una voz extraña habla desde la nada) Entidad horrible: Pudiste haberlos salvado pero fuiste un inutil desde siempre. La Carmine, después de una larga travesía finalmente se encontraba cómoda y solitariamente descansando en la órbita de Centaury IV este lucia espectacular con sus 4 lunas alrededor de él. Por otro lado, en un oscuro e igualmente solitario centro de mando se encontraba el Capitán Taylor, firmemente parado en frente del ventanal de la cabina, observando con detenimiento el nuevo hogar de cientos de familias que llevaban viviendo en las carentes de vida y gélidas paredes de Detroit. Un nuevo mañana se alzaba para todos. (Serio) Capitán Taylor: Da la orden. Un misterioso hombre asintió con la cabeza y se marcha de la cabina dejando solo al capitán, unos minutos más tarde también lo hace él. Era una fria mañana en el humilde distrito de Ardeenka, las personas empezaban con sus tareas diarias, algunas yendo a trabajar u otras a la escuela, todas inmersas en una monotonía abrumadora que los acompañaba día tras día. Pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar. Un par de jovenes y un hombre mayor se encontraban sentados justo en el corazón del parque artificial platicando mientras escuchaban el relajante sonido de una fuente enfrente de ellos. Joven 1: Cielos Peter, que aburrida es la vida aquí dentro. Peter: Sabes... a veces pienso que me hubiera gustado quedarme encerrado en mi apartamento en Gaia y observar desde mi balcón, con una buena cerveza claro esta, el fin de Gaia. Seguro que hubiera visto cosas mucho más interesantes. (Le da un sape al joven) Hombre mayor: Tonto, deberías de agradecer que te hayan escogido de entre de los miles que hubieran deseado estar aqui en tu lugar. Sé que vivimos una vida monotona y limitada pero al menos... Estamos con vida. El joven 1 suelta unas carcajadas al ver como golpean a su amigo (Sobandose la nuca y soltando algunos gruñidos) Peter: ¿De que te estas riendo Gabriel...? (Bostezo) Bueno... tiene razón, pero... al menos desearía que las condiciones sean iguales entre los de arriba y nosotros. No es justo que ellos estén viviendo lujosamente a costilla de nuestro trabajo duro en los campos de trabajo. Gabriel: ¿¡Que dices si yo soy el que hace mayor parte del trabajo!? Peter: ¡Tu! (Forcejea amistosamente con su amigo) El anciano ríe al ver a sus acompañantes pelear, después lentamente se gira a ver unos segundos la fuente mientras piensa seriamente. Al cabo de un instante alza la mirada y observa en un ascensor civil de doble espacio como bajan numerosos soldados y policías vestidos de negro. De inmediato el anciano tuvo un mal presentimiento y rápidamente obliga a sus acompañantes a marcharse lo más pronto posible. El desapercibido sonido de un refrigerador separaba una oscura habitación del silencio total. De pronto el holograma de Ivette aparece en una mesa iluminando y revelando lo que es el solitario apartamento de Johnnie. Acto seguido Ivette reproduce un mensaje recién recibido de una mujer. Elena: Johnnie, hay problemas y la ONI te necesita, ¿Donde rayos estas? Ivette guarda silencio mientras seriamente piensa en lo que acababa de escuchar. Una voz grave se escucha a través de los ecos de una ventisca imparable en una planice desolada y oscura con espectros sin rostro caminando con cadenas en los pechos. Un Rohan notoriamente fatigado y deteriorado se levanta repentinamente de su sueño. Dr. Evans: Oh, pero si estas despierto de nuevo. Gracias a dios vuelves a estar con nosotros. Rohan: ¿Que... qué ha pasado? Dr. Evans: Estábamos en medio de una actividad para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria y de repente te dormiste. Rohan: (Silencio) Estoy... un tanto cansado. Rohan piensa en su sueño. Desde hace unos días ha tenido pequeñas pesadillas profeticas que no le han dejado descansar un solo instante. Lo estaba matando. Dr. Evans: No lo entiendo... Has estado durmiendo desde la ultima vez que te vi... ¿Es que no te ha sentado bien el descanso? Incluso te ves peor que antes... deberíamos estudiarte más para saber que es lo que te esta pasando. (Fatigado) Rohan: No importa... Continuemos en lo que estábamos... (Mira una ventana que estaba en su habitación, desde ella se podía ver una gran parte de Detroit, Rohan se intereso en especial por una gran torre que estaba en la lejanía) En aquel lugar completamente diferente un par de hombres vestidos propiamente disfrutaban del panorama matutino en una elegante cafetería en lo más alto de un edificio. Una ventana estaba a un lado de ellos y sin que se dieran cuenta de que un extraño ser los observaba en las sombras de un edificio sobresaliente en el techo de la ciudad. Hombre 1: ¿Lograran encontrarlo? No estoy seguro de seguir invirtiendo en su compañia. Hombre 2: Lo encontraremos, y lo haremos antes de que continue haciendo tantos estragos en la ciudad. Hombre 1: La ultima vez fue facil pero esta vez no lo sera. Hombre 2: No se preocupe Señor Pierre (Toma su tasa de cafe y después de dar un sorbe muestra una sonrisa marcada) Tengo un buen equipo detras de él. (Curioso) Sr. Pierre: ¿Quienes? Hombre 2: Digamos que... una de las mentes más agudas del ultimo siglo. Nos sera de utilidad de nuevo. Y por si fuera poco tenemos un escuadrón nanoaumentado listo para neutralizarlo. (Dudoso y notoriamente procupado)' Sr. Pierre': ¿Esta seguro de que ellos solos serán capaces de detenerle? Esta vez sus capacidades fueron más allá de lo que esperábamos. Hombre 2: No se preocupe... (Mira la ventana de la cafetería donde se puede apreciar el Distrito Aura, donde se encuentran las oficinas de la ONI) Lo tendremos de vuelta antes de que siquiera ellos se den cuenta de su existencia, se mantendrá en secreto. Sr. Pierre: Eso espero, no me imagino como me colgaran si se enteran... disculpe pero me tengo que ir. Nos veremos pronto. Hombre 2: Le acompaño, después de todo la cafetería esta por cerrar. Sr. Pierre: Entonces vamos. Los 2 hombres salen y tras unos minutos el personal de la cafetería recoge todo, después de que el ultimo empleado saliera cerrando el lugar, las luces se apagaron dejando el sitio muy oscuro. Por otro lado Rohan había terminado su terapia y estaba siendo acompañado a su habitación, dentro de la mente de Rohan surgían muchas dudas. ¿Cómo llego a vagar en la ciudad, que había provocado que no se acordase de nada? Lo ultimo que recuerda antes de llegar al hospital fue que estaba camino a su habitación en la zona militar. Rohan, motivado, trato de hacer sus mejores esfuerzos para recordar, tras unos instantes tratando abrió los ojos notando que el pasillo por el cual caminaba se había oscurecido, peor aun fue cuando noto que su acompañante había desaparecido y un extraño sonido estaba en el lugar. Un especie de distorsión se hizo notorio y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse en la periferia de sus ojos. (Una horrible entidad aparece en el fondo del pasillo mientras se acercaba) Sombra oscura: Estas condenado. Tú y tu raza... Una misteriosa voz femenina suena desde lo más lejano del lugar disipando aquella sombra atroz.. Entidad: Hay demasiadas cosas que no comprendes. Ni siquiera nosotros lo comprendimos... Sigue mi voz y te ayudare a salir de esta pesadilla. Rohan no entendía y ni mucho menos parecía estas disfrutando, estaba temiblemente asustado al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía que iba a detenerse en cualquier instante. Mientras esperaba su visión se seguía nublando cada vez más pero parecía detenerse cuando Rohan intento seguir la voz. Con un intenso dolor y cansancio en su cuerpo avanzo. (En la lejanía) Entidad: La mente que una vez los albergo ahora los deja libres... Rohan camino hasta notar que su visión seguia y seguia desapareciendo pero un haz de luz surgio en la penumbra del suelo y le dio fuerzas para continuar un poco más. Con torpeza en sus pies Rohan atraveso numerosas salas hasta que la voz que escucho lo guió hasta el techo de aquel edificio, la entidad se manifesto en forma de una mujer alta con una capucha negra flotando sobre el balcón. Entidad: Un poco más, sigue adelante. En este punto era más que notorio que Rohan estaba en un gran problema, si aquello era una pesadilla era evidentemente más extraña de lo que normalmente uno tendría. Incluso Rohan penso por un momento que no tardaría en despertar y olvidar esto unas horas después de tomar el desayuno pero él sabía ahora que esto era serio. Rohan: ¿Qué... eres? Entidad: Soy el vestigio. Una guía que quedo después del polvo... Saber que soy no te sacara de esta miseria. Rohan: ¿Que esta... pasando conmigo? ¿Por que demonios esta pasándome esto? Entidad: Lo descubrirás tu solo, he hecho lo que pude para evitar que te consumiera prematuramente, entregándote tiempo para que puedas atravesar un camino que te llevara a respuestas que nunca han llegado a los que, como tú, sufrieron la misma condena. A partir de ahora olvida lo que has visto y concéntrate en adentrarte en los misterios que te esperan haya abajo. (Aquella forma femenina se aleja un poco, esperando a que Rohan avanzara) Rohan avanza lentamente hasta mirar por el balcón del hospital. Un planeta, Centaury IV. Rohan: ¿Centaury IV? ¿Que hay ahí? Entidad: Más allá de donde la luz de la luminaria de este sistema llega, hay poderosos secretos que se han guardado bajo llave y que jamas se han visto en incontables eras. Tu misión es encontrarlos y absorberlos. Creo que llegaras más lejos que los que te precedieron... Si logras tu objetivo, gozaras de tesoros que nadie ha saboreado, seras todo lo que se tu especie ha anhelado. Avanza, búscalos, aunque tengas que matar o ver morir a los que han remplazado el espacio que dejaron otros. Debes encontrarlos sin importar costos ni consecuencias. Tu camino apenas comienza... 3 días después Gotas y ratas, se escuchaban en un oscuro drenaje, debajo de las calles de, en el que 2 peculiares hombres intentaban abrirse paso. Vestían unos trajes para proteger sus prendas de la tremenda suciedad. Dune : No se si estamos haciendo lo correcto Chino intentaba abrir una cloaca, tras 4 minutos lo logro. Chino: Calla, ya casi lo tengo... (Abren una cloaca en una callejuela cubierta por la sombra de 2 edificios) Ahh, finalmente vemos la luz del día... (Se quita su traje antes de salir, rebelando un elegante traje) Dune: Recuerdame que estamos haciendo aquí. ¿Eres idiota? Quítate tu traje antes de subir. No... Si... (Se quita su traje) A pesar de que posees nano-aumentos cerebrales parece que su efecto fue el contrario, deberías de ser más inteligente. (Un auto pasa cerca) Escóndete. De acuerdo. Entonces ¿Cual es la misión? Dios... tenemos que infiltrarnos en la central de la ONI e infiltrar un virus cuyo principal objetivo es recabar toda la información que tengan sobre el Arcángel. Además de que nos enteraremos de todo lo que planeen hacer y con ello seremos capaces de vender información a los rebeldes. Excelente, ¿Quien es el Arcángel? No lo sé, me dijeron que es un preso que se escapo... aunque no tengo idea porque es tan importante. Venga, avancemos. Los hombres salen de la penumbra, atravesando un par de calles hasta llegar a una explanada repleta de personas. Y es que ese no era un día cualquiera, cientos de personas se encontraban festejando con motivo de la llegada a Andrómeda en un festival organizado por el mando. Al fondo, se vislumbraba el edificio exterior del mando, conectado directamente con la zona militar, ubicada a sus espaldas detrás del muro. Chino: Venga, avancemos entre la multitud. Aquellos agentes entraron, y trataron de avanzar pero al poco rato se encontraron con una puesta en escena en el medio de la explanada en el cual la gente prestaba mucha atención. Era un grupo de bailarines profesionales con el respaldo de un reconocido grupo musical dotando de ambiente en vivo. Dune de inmediato quedo atrapado observando a una preciosa mujer, sus lisos rizos castallos, su figura tan bien definida, y sus movimientos tan dinámicos privaron a Dune de todo razonamiento. Chino: ¿Que haces? Tenemos trabajo que hacer. (Jala a Dune y avanzan a través de la multitud) Dune: Vaya, esa chica es impresionante. Chino: A decir verdad también quede atrapado en los ojos de... Dune: ¡De un hombre! (Harto) Chino: De una adorable chica asiática... (Dudoso) ¿Porque te comportas así? ¿Es que estas drogado? Justo llegan a la fachada del edificio y Chino observa con detenimiento la gigantesca pared que se alza justo detrás del enorme edificio central del mando, pensaba en que se sentiría observar la ciudad desde la ventana de alguno de esos lugares a cientos de metros de altura. (Serio) Rohan Franhoith: Verdad o no, esos secretos debo encontrar. Es hora de demostrar lo que los humanos tenemos. Y así Rohan se lanza desde la penumbra de un agujero para caer en una plataforma repleta de neófitos menores, aprovechando la oscuridad avanza asesinando con su cuchillo a algunos hasta que es descubierto y rápidamente es rodeado por ellos. De inmediato Rohan tomo uno de subfusiles y en su otra mano sostuvo su confiable cuchillo, uno a uno de los neófitos avanzaba tratando de abalanzarse sobre él pero sus intentos eran frustrados con el filo de su cuchillo y una serie de balas atravesando sus vientres. Tras el veinteavo neofito las balas del cargador se terminaron y Rohan lanzo su cuchillo al aire, en un abrir de ojos, Rohan cargo su arma de balas y tomo de nuevo su cuchillo con la otra mano. Un neofito inesperadamente se abalanzo, desde detras de las filas de esas asquerosas criaturas, a una velocidad muy rápida en la que Rohan a penas pudo reaccionar lanzando su cuchillo directo a la cara de este y frenandolo de seco, sin embargo, había perdido su cuchillo, que le había acompañado en la campaña anterior. Los neófitos aprovecharían el momento pero Rohan tomo en un instante su segundo fusil y empezó a rafagear en círculos a su alrededor. Sus balas se acababan al mismo ritmo que más de ellos llegaban, parecían interminables, Rohan sabía que debía buscar una posición mejor así que disparo en una sola dirección, en la que corrió con todas sus energías. Poco a poco los neofitos dejados atrás lo alcanzaban, intentando tomar de las piernas a Rohan, un neófito perdió el balance y fue condenado a quedar embarrado debajo de las pisadas de aquel ejercito. Enlaces > Personajes < Escuadrón Lima-67 *Rohan Franjait *Deivid Reigard *Spencer Rowling *Samanta Miles *Frederik Blake *Barrick Scott Escuadrón Light *Reiken Evanson Personal de Alto Mando *Capitan de Armada Taylor Johnson - Oficial al mando de la UNSC Carmine *Almirante de Flota James Griffin - Oficial al mando de la flota de la UNSC en Centaury IV > Lugares < *Centaury IV *Gaia (Solo mencionado) *Reach (Solo mencionado) *Anchor 11 *Base Inoscu *Base Blue Moon > Naves < *UNSC Carmine Galería Bigo.jpg|El centro de logistica. Dawn under heaven odst by wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg|La armadura de Rohan. Categoría:Universo Andrómeda